


Knights Like To

by Chaos_herself (Ishimaru_Asuka)



Series: Shougi Proverbs OS Self-Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cigarettes, Cloud Watching, Gen, Hillside, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sacrifice, Shougi proverb, lighter, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/pseuds/Chaos_herself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met again after Asuma's death was on the battlefield, unexpected, and it lasted only those few minutes until the fight was over.<br/>The second time, however, happens on their hill...and they realize they have more in common than they might have guessed at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights Like To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> This time around I'm doing a series of some little prompted tit bits with the topic of a Shogi proverb each. As you may have guessed right this bunch of different stories is mainly about the Nara family, however friends and foes - even pairings! - may also appear when they seem fit to the saying or the situation.
> 
> Have fun with my favourite short OS of this series, part number three! :)
> 
> Chaos

**3.**

  
Being perched on the long grass hill he noticed the familiar figure stroll leisurely towards him early and greeted the younger man with a warm smile. "Yo! Didn't expect you up here so soon…", he rumbled kindly and offered a cigarette when his fellow Shinobi made himself comfortable beside him.  
  
"I screwed up again", the other grinned sheepishly, took the roll gladly and ignited it with the lighter. "He somehow escaped and it all backfired on me", the pony tailed one murmured as he blew out the smoke and handed the lighter over to its original owner so he could light one himself.  
  
The older Shinobi smiled forgiving and eyed his companion. "Even though you outwitted him before? That's one freaky guy – so we both failed against him, huh… he really is something else!", he reckoned taking it easy now puffing a perfect circle of smoke watching it float away.  
  
The smaller man chuckled slightly while lying down and watching the endless blue sky above: "You can say that again! However, he's clearly not the sharpest knife in the drawer…so troublesome…"  
  
"I remember…", the bearded Jonin nodded frowning and crossed his arms. "With that in mind it's even more surprising that he managed to actually beat you with the same trick as me. How come?", he asked curiously.  
  
His former student shrugged indifferently. " _Knights like to be sacrificed_ , I guess", he deadpanned.  


**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to challenge me to an OS on a particular proverb, please contact me and I'll see to that. ;) Besides, all kind of comments are always welcome!


End file.
